A vane-type vacuum pump has been used in a vehicle such as a car and the like in order to, for example, cause a negative pressure chamber of a brake booster to be in a negative pressure. Such vane-type vacuum pumps include an electric pump powered by an electric motor.
Such an electric pump is provided with a conductive part for providing electric power to a rotator of a motor. For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose techniques about the conductive part. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a housing of a pump unit is provided with a wiring hole and a wire harness is inserted through the hole while being connected to a connector at a part positioned on an opposite side of the housing from a motor. Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration in which an intermediate connector is removably provided to a base plate.